Nightflighyt prevoius stff? i dono
What have you done - The fire and the phoenix speedpaint Author has written 58 stories for Dark City. It seems that in 2019 we really are waiting for a new series of Dragons. We decided to go a little deeper into this whole sensation about the supposedly coming up new series with the gorgeous title "Rescue Riders" (let's call it just "Rescuers"). And a little more acquainted with the details we already knew, we still came to the conclusion that the output of this series is extremely possible. To begin with, we note that John S. McGinley actually reported in his Twitter that he will participate in the voice acting of the animated series from DreamWorks called "Rescue Riders". We did dug out this tweet, and it really was published on November 27, 2017: https://twitter.com/JohnCMcGinley/status/935304562713 ..Then, a site was found on which another 8 May 2017 was published an interview with the scriptwriter "Racing on the Edge" - Jack Thomas. And in this interview it was stated that his next project would be a series for NETFLIX in 2019, based on the franchise "How to Train a Dragon" called "Rescue Riders". .. up guys! I was just wondering real fast about something. My comic is nearing the end of its prologue, so I'll need a Chapter 1 cover page soon. I can definately work on it, and if this doesn't work out then I will. But I was wondering , do you guys know anyone who can make awesome cover pages? It obviously doesn't have to be someone who's drawn any covers. But I'm looking for someone who wouldn't mind drawing my strangely colorful characters, especially httyd based XD Cuz let's face it, for some people it might be like asking them to draw mlp, which I don't see a problem with but people have dislikes and preferences~ Note that I know awesome art has a price, so I'm expecting to see artists who have Commissions open . I already had an artist in mind for this, but they are very busy at the moment and I would hate to be a bother. So if you know if anyone, or yourself, would be interested let me know! I will look through the options and if I think someone's style fits the comic, I'll privately contact them for further information. I'm not usually picky, I don't like being like that, but I'll be a bit for this. ohhh well here i goo updating this site all over agaib: iot needed an overhsul sience lsat time i really payred attention to the sute after all :) so wekcome new readers to my ff net site thsyts all i can resally explain :) summery of the stoiry so far DONT READ IF YOU SORELY WANNA BE DIOSSAPOINTED IN MY STORYLINE! there was once a nest full of the most mythical thought blissfully peaceful creatures, all sleek and streamlined. there was a nest full of all powerful night furys. hunting and maintaining thier own order. many nests like this in fact. it turns out not all was well: one night fury of significant size, silerwinthefury and his not as popular borne son copperwingthefury, was not content by the current order of things (another story of nightflight and nona). oh, he didnt seem the overly boastful type or bragging. more a loud sneer-or to those he felt jelus of. his eye alit on the rulers position, a position he fe felt entitled to and grew more darkly possessive of and wouldnt stop until he had it and old other furys what to do. this obsession began to worry ho son also called korin until it seemed it was all silverwing prattled on about with little else in mind. he almost didnt hear about his fathers secret departure in the dead of night to try and challenge the female peaceful ruler at that time, finding silverwing losing and his usual pride broken. he had not seen his fathers hatred so strong; his ego collapsing, for when someones pride stuck that high it had a long way to fall. the rules were to fight for her possession if wished for all furys to observe to prevent cheating chaos. silverwing had not done that. the loser was supposed to concede. korin begged his father to stopsurprising the mad deranged dragon did stop and his decision to leave the nest forever without his son. then see how well you do without me were his venomous words flung defiantly over his wing and that appeared to be the end of it. no one knew that night, and it wouldve been extremely wise to follow him secretly. someone close to him shouldve sobered up silverwing telling him he was not alone not betrayed not hated. then his nefarious tragedies long after his death would never have happened. but litend silverwing had not, and that ruling position of that nest wouldve be his desire of it was the last thing he did. no longer did that dragon care about how well he dud on hunts or even his son: his muzzle glanced up at the moon gloomily...and that was the first the night furys learned of the entity in the sky called the god protector. it feasted upon that seething furys hatred and warped him into a true monster with new body markings and a new name: loaw okar kahuakhaun. maybe of silverwing had looked away in time before he was fully tranced none of this would've happened and the nests out there might notve gone through the tragedies they had...but he hadnt! back the newly named loaw okar swooped, consumed by greed and now armed with a divinely killing lust akin o power the moon shared with him to win the nest, but publicly this time as a demonstration how foolish were the furys and then he killed the ruler. kahuakhaun now leader, he led his personally converted furys into a flight path of kill or convert like the moon wished until a climatic battle between those annoyingly escaping conversation and his followers, leading to his death. he was freed but not to stave off his mistaken death at dragon nonas talons. shortly after a year passed with the followers in disarray loaw dagny perseverin became the terror of the land. her time as second leader, a concerned dragoness originally named valdis in the first nest kahuakhaun seized, was murderous and long of lasting. but all her plans failed in the end. she ar first blamed a two legged boy for all this. then bringing it in her own power to rid the moon pf the prime threat of nona but herself, so that she could be remembered by those not tranced how mightily savage she really was. despite the freed dragonesses greater strength, loaw dagny almost won there on that cliff-side jutting out to a stormy sea. but perseverin in her mad deranged lust to toy with nona committed a wrong move in allowing nonas orbs to fall on the moon behin her wing. that was all it took: a single mistake of one leader to mold another. the nwilling defeated fury was quickly converted and threw a shocked perseverin into the sea. again, the saddened followers thought this was the end of them. not this time for the god protector made thier greatest foe thier most coldly stiff merciless leader yet. in her time she did many truely gruesome spiteful acts that began to get alot of her followers talking, particularly those once loyal to nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful in dragonic) headed by a dragon larger then the rest (deathbringer). thankfully her reign dint last long with the help of some old dragon and human allies. lower position follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae was surprised when the moon made his leadership position official just before raising its new hoist body out of the grave. perhaps it was his manipulative magical tongue. by then not many night furys served him, being freed in a massive wave of roars. it was over for the tranced dragons left or so it seemed. it was a seesaw battle since then: a dragon abydos once a follower himself stumbled upin a secret mission of the leader, while a reluctant agreement of the last tranced dragon led an attack on the nest on the nest by deathbringer, he aquired a new bretheren instead. so the attack merely was a distraction. the deadly nadders believed loaw azeros growing stronger smoothtalikng voiced and proved tier effectiveness on a human village. that wasnt the only threat: an illness began rapidly spreading among the nesting night furys at about the same time, traced to the attackers deathbringer harassed them with. the cure denix-replay set out to find against the wishes of korin led her into capture by the same outcast village the the nadders set about destroying. that was when versel as the moons possessed corpse talked to the human boy. despite it all they all made oit alive and denix found the cure. deathbringer too joined the fray but reluctantly withdrew from the pitched battles between humans on the ground and rebellious uninfluenced night furys in the air, promising death on nona. loaw azeros grabbed some from denix to cure the followers on his end. this done and frustrated but not defeated he stumbled on the combined nests little ruler dragon korin flying out one day to be alone...straight into the embrace of aranidaes followers. an elaborate plot was then devised between leader and follower, seen through by the eyes of a resting denix-replay quickly after. a plan that almost succeeded with obuekhovs abydos and nonas 'departure'. or so korins fooled mind thought. he sent all his nadders to attack that nest one final time with orders to leave no dragons alive, to sieze the nest as thiers. however not all was well within his leadership. deathbringer had abandoned for his own reasons to rid them all of nona just as perseverin once thought and his young dragon converted had yet to be what aranidae wished. the attack was long and hard fought, the orouf dragoness nona, formerly aranidaes predecessor of cold intelligence, loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, perished in that final battle of attempting to sieze thier nest with force by the forces of corruption. made sp worse still by the body of possessed former lithe agile dragoness nightflight versel, housed to life by the god protector itself. spurred on my grief over responsibility of his nest friend nona perishing, former follower of kahuakhaun, abydos loaw persevek wer whedab went after hos former alive mates/versels rotting courpose to ale it and head traced nadder follower sabrinathemorpher. when all was thought lost the god protector suddenly released its hold over its hosts form letting her at last return to rest as ash in the wind, and a miraculous thing happened; al the dragons under its guidance including the works of its nest leader loaw azeros were undone and were broken free abruptly from the transfiguration. unfortunately that resulted in he loss of most pf their previous memories leaving them very vulnerable if attacked, lucklily there was no one left to challenge them. all accept one...deathbringer still remained somehow unexlickabnle linked to the moon and stars in his mind, still as loaw nezere alterious he presumed to try fighting the lt of the dragons to get to the firm of nona, who he believed one of the other dragons was purposely denying him tmess times the chance at ending his personnel grudge with nona. it never came to be. flying off he vowed to return with a force of dragons led by the godf protectors way of seeing like they never imagined. things had settled down in the nest after that very past win victory and emoticons to be sealed over. tensions still havent completely relaxed. some dragonesses like obuekhov are distraught over what happened and the lives taken by this seemingly never-ending battle to fee the night furys and later the deadly nader species from the corruption. they siceeded after long last and four years of emotional; turmoil but theyd made it. not at a grim price sadly: nona did die from nadder tail dart wounds that were deemed too painful and deep to overcome. the unexpected help of a long thought dead dragoness formerly the nadders second leader risen to power loaw dagny perseverin as her freed self valdis, joined the battle to lend mutch needed support but even she was saddened by nonas passing. now as they reflect back theres mutch that a lot of dragons feel neglected y and confusion reigns a tight claw over all to snap free of the corruption. thers hope yet for a better future at paw. it remins to be absolutely sure of the full titled last known converted dragin bute by the name of deathbringer loaw nezere alterious, his scary ugly mug of a muzzle forelling all siorts of ill fates and murder to come has not been seen sience the leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae finally was broken of his surefire connection with the moon and stars, but his current whereabouts are unknow. it remins so if he wil ever return to enforce his dark promise ay the dying moment of the freed dragon nona witch he aimed to kill but fate cheated him at all oppertunitys. peaceful ekected shaken ruler copperwingthefury, the forgotten about son of silverwingthefury, fallen first leader of the god priotectors followers now all freed, kahuakhaun, worries strongly as sutch. his brief encounter with the freed vipre, once fourth final leader magic smoothtalker aranidae, turning him into one of them heightened his anxietys. his closest advidors left abydos, obuekhov and a recently-joined-the-family denix-replay cam see his own unpoken admission his fathers death and his inability to ever see him persinally before he ever got word all at once of his death, devistated his decision. the one question remains through all these atrocitys and all the needless deaths cauised by one dragons loathing of its nest; will the moon and stars take on a fith leader to continue its mostly now known motives and begin the war over again aginst its version of impurity on the land? |}